Levi (The Loud House)
Levi Loud is a minor character from The Loud House. He made his debut appearance in One of the Boys. His basis is Lisa (known for her genius mind and science fanaticism), and his brothers are Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Mirror World Lynn, Lars, Leif, Lexx, and his infant roommate Leon, and their sister is named Linka, making her first appearance when Lincoln tries to make his getaway back home. Personality Like his female counterpart and basis Lisa does, Levi is very into science and speaks in a complex manner. However, there is a darker side to Levi that she lacks. Levi can be harsh and rude. This is shown when he plays Monkey in the Middle with his own female counterpart's invention, despite the fact that Lincoln needs to get home and it is about to shut off. He is, however, shown to actually be kind when Linka makes her entrance. This is exemplified by how he bursts into her room with the other brothers and the ten ask if she is fine. Physical Appearance Levi has the same glasses Lisa has, improving his vision. However, he always wears a lab coat, so it is unknown what his sweater looks like. He has the same crimson pants that his female counterpart has, and his gloves are green. His hair is also cut shorter, signalling that he is a male. (However, even females can have short hair.) Role Levi makes his first appearance when the parallel Loud twins are in the middle of their fight over what Leif threatened to do to his twin brother Lexx if the latter did not stop honking his horn after Lincoln ditches his home dimension to escape the trouble his sisters are causing. Levi tries to stop the twin boys, telling them that Leon needs his nap and cannot nap properly if they continue their brawl. Lincoln and the brothers have some fun on the first day, but their friendship falls apart on the second. Mishaps ensue, leading to a frantic game of keep away. Lincoln manages to retrieve his watch to escape and Levi and his brothers are defeated. Levi and his brothers make their final appearance when Linka rouses them from their sleep after she is possessed by Lincoln's soul. When they reveal who she is, Lincoln's soul is ejected from Linka's body with one last scream and returns to his own in the regular realm. Trivia *Though he is Lisa Loud's parallel counterpart, Levi does not actually perform experiments during the events of One of the Boys. *It is speculated that he has the same sweater that his female self does, but since he never takes off his lab coat, this is uncertain. *It is implied he destroyed his hair, which means he is actually wearing a wig, as Lisa destroyed her own hair in Potty Mouth. He could also be wearing dentures, as she does to replace her teeth after she destroyed her dentition in the same episode. Category:Nickelodeon Bullies Category:On and Off Bullies Category:Nerdy Bullies Category:Genius Category:Child Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Bully Boys Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:Aliens Category:The Loud House Bullies